


Fallen But Flying

by Bookdragon06



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Abuse, Angel Wings, Angels, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Collars, F/M, Fallen Angels, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Multi, Vampires, Yui is a bitch, seji is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon06/pseuds/Bookdragon06
Summary: Kai Komori is abused by the church and his adoptive family all because Seji said his parents were 'devils' sent straight from hell but when one day Seji takes the abuse too far . Will Kai find a better life and learn the truth of his parentage or be plunged back to darknessWarnings: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Rape in coming chapters





	1. At Last

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Quotev and fanfiction.net account. Hope you enjoy this story. Sorry if it stinks I'm not a very good writer but I try. I apologize to anyone who is religious Kai does not believe in God or any religion he is an atheist. I'm sorry if I write anything offensive I will try not to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik lovers

Authors Note

I know I'm a sucky writer but I try. I appreciate any feedback you have for me. I have also uploaded this story to, Quotev, and Archive of our own under the same title, So if anyone has ready it on either account no I did not steal it this is my original work. Enjoy!

Kai's POV

'I can't believe it has been seven years since my parents dropped me at this hell hole of a church'I thought as I made my way into the church. Yui had told the nuns I had pushed her and they had kicked and beat me until my wrist snapped. I ran to the forest where I had some medical supplies I had taken from Seji. After I wrapped my wrist I had to hopefully make it to my 'room without being seen. Sadly, my perfect luck Yui, the churches bitch, and my sister, was waiting for me.

She walked over and I could do nothing when she punched me in the gut. I coughed and fell to the ground as she kicked me repeatedly.I wished she would let me go back to my 'room'. Instead, she called our father,"Father. Look who decided to show back up. As soon as she said that, I scrambled to my feet. Whatever Yui did to me was a million times better than what Seji would do.

I managed to get up and turned to run back to the forest. Only to feel, Yui pull my arm back and snap it at the elbow. I didn't yell from the pain I knew that was what Yui and Seji wanted. Yui shoved me to the ground and all to soon I heard approaching footsteps. The footsteps stopped in front of me and the familiar hand of Seji Komori yanked me up by my hair. His hand kept a harsh grip on my hair as he led me to my basement prison.

Seji threw me none to gently into the cold, damp room. I landed on my injured wrist and winced in pain. Seji flicked the small light on and immediately chained my wrists together and hung them on a hook above my head. This pulled my body taut agonizingly pulling on my elbow and wrist.

Seji pulled my chin up to face him and said, "Aww, My Darling Boy. It seems you forgot the rules. And now you need a punishment." Seji flicked my chin up and left. I knew where he was going, To get his knives. All of them were antique sacrifice knives from when people would sacrifice animals to god. Now though, Seji used them on me.

A multitude of scars already littered my body from past punishments as I waited for Seji to return I couldn't stop the flashbacks of previous punishments.

Sure enough Seji returned with all ten of his sterling silver and jewel encrusted knives as well as the small black remote for the black shock collar locked around my neck a few years ago by Seji. Seji grabbed the largest knife he had and placed it on my collar bone and dragged it down ripping my already torn and resewn shirt and leaving a thin red line that slowly oozed small drops of blood. I bit my lip splitting it open trying to hold in a whimper. He ripped the sleeve part off

I already had tears streaming down my face. Seji walked back to his knives and grabbed the remote. Seji pressd a button on the remote and knives pierce my neck from the collar. Seji had the collar specially made with knives in it that when a button is pushed pierce the wearer's neck no where deadly but painful. He also grabbed his favorite knife(the second knife from the right), A curved silver blade with a black stone handle that had a demon's head.

He walked around to my back and placed the knife on my right shoulder. I could feel his breath on my neck as he said,"My Darling Boy, do you know what you did to deserve this." I felt a sharp flash of anger and took a shaky breath before answering," I have done nothing to deserve this. Bastard."

In one quick motion he slashed the knife from my right shoulder to my left hip. some places in the cut were deeper due to the curves in the blade. I could feel the blood rushing down my back  
like a waterfall. I hear Seji chuckle and he dug his fingers into the cut and i let out a sharp whimper of pain.

" Oh now, now. First off wrong answer," I heard the anger in his voice as he dug into the wound harder causing more blood to run,"Second, you did't address me correctly." He placed the knife at the bottom of the already existing cut and slowly walked around leaving a deep cut that will definitely scar.

Seji stops right in front of me the knife presses to my belly button. I kept my gaze on the ground refusing to look at Seji. He leaned forward so his breathe ghosted on my ear and said,"You won't ever run away from me again. Right? Darling Boy."

I didn't trust myself to speak, so I nodded my head. Seji pushed the knife in drawing blood and in a dangerous voice said,"answer me with words, Darling." I gasped in pain and swiftly spoke,"YES! I understand Seji-Sama." There was a deafening silence. I looked up and Seji grinned an evil grin that sent a shiver up my spine.

"Oh, My Darling Boy," He plunged the dagger into my stomach,"Too late." He took a step back and grinned. He walked to his knives leaving his favorite in me. He leaned against the wall with the black remote. he stoped the knives and pressed a button the sent shock waves through me. This caused me to spasm and more blood rushed out of the cuts.

'He couldn't do this to me.' I heard him laugh as slowly and painfully my vision went black.

Third-Person POV

Seji Komori stared almost regretfully at the lifeless hanging body of Kai Yoru. The poor seven year old had been given to the church, specifically Seji, by his parents who were both hideous demons, or so Seji said. The whole church tortured the boy until Seji decided that he had to go before his inheritance came in. Otherwise, the truth would come out and Kai would be more important than his beautiful Yui. NO ONE would outshine his beautiful Yui. Seji brushed a few locks of hair from his tear stained face. He really was beautiful Seji thought before he left the room. After the door slammed shut, Kai gasped as life flooded into him

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this


	2. Finally Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai finally leaves the church behind and finds a safe place where although he's not allowed in heaven he can speak to the other angels.But how long will he be safe.

Kai's POV

I gasped a huge gulp of air. I thought Seji had killed me fir sure. I looked around for Seji, but he had obviously left. Then I noticed a woman I had never seen her before. She had dark blueish-black hair and eyes the shade of a silver coin as well as a dress the color of the moon. What really grabbed my attention, was her wings. They were pure white with shimmering sliver streaks shining in the dim light. When she spoke she had a calm and serene voice.

"Kai, My name is Tsuki Agiri. I am the moon angel, and also your mother." I stared at her incredulously. She stepped forward and continued,"Your father and I never should have given you to that vile man and this so called church." She spoke in that same voice but now there was an underlying tone of anger. She continued to speak as she unchained me and rubbed my arms as she brought them down to my side.

'You see your father is the star angel and we had been sent to Earth together to observe humans. While on our mission, we fell in love and had you. For angels to have a child they have to have permission from god. We didn't get permission so you were a forbidden child. That also makes you a Fallen Angel. An angel never meant to exist. When we were called back to heaven, You could not enter and never will be allowed to enter as you are technically a bastard child.

My mother held me as I cried. I had always dreamed my parents would come back for me and we could be happy. I wouldn't be stuck with Seji's abusing and having his way with me. Now I know that would never be possible.

"I'm so sorry my son.But God has allowed me to give you an early inheritance. Usually, angels or fallen angels won't get their inheritance until 16.God has allowed you an early one because otherwise you would have died. Sadly this is all I can do for you." After my mom said that I felt a surge of energy as light once again filled the room.

When the light receded,I was on my hands and knees panting heavily as my mother faded away.As she faded away she said these parting word,"Good-bye my son. Fallen Angel of the Night Sky." I looked behind me and saw two wings. They were a beautiful white with streaks the color of stars along with silver ones like my mothers.

I was kneeling on the ground, so I tried to flap my wings until I was standing up right. Moving my wings painfully stretched the slash across my back. It definitely didn't help that Seji had left the shock collar on causing my muscles to spasm at random times and more blood to flow. I stumbled to the table and grabbed the remote. I had never been allowed to look at the remote so I had no idea what button did what. I pushed a button hopeing it would stop the shocks. It shocked me so hard that I doubled over and hurled up stomach acid as I hadn't eaten in 12 hours. I quickly found the button that turned it off without further incident. Unfortunately only Yui or Seji could fully remove the collar. I had no clue what powers I had, but I knew I needed to leave before Seji found out I was alive.

I stumbled my way into the courtyard and stared at the moon shining high in the sky. My wing shimmered like stars in the moonlight. I flew high into the sky and then towards my forest sanctuary I was finally free after seven years of hell.I smiled with tears in my eyes.

I landed on top of a tree. I looked at the deep cut from my left hip to my stomach and the itchy red skin around it. I knew it would scar seeing as it technically killed me. I thought of it healing faster and ran my hand experimentally over the cut and it almost immediately healed and scared over.

Next I tried to heal my broken wrist and elbow but discovered I couldn't heal broken bones but I could splint them so they healed correctly. With the wings I couldn't reach the slash on my back. 

I thought of my wings disappearing and they did just that with a near silent 'pop'. Annoyingly, though without my wings I had next to no magic. What I could do is create things from the moonlight or the sky. I created some bandages from the moon light and wrapped my back. The splints also disappeared. I had the wings reappear after adjusting the bandages.

Eventually as I sat there, I noticed a slight chill in the air. I raised my hands and pulled a silver turtle neck from the moon light. I made it with holes in the back so that my wings could fit through I also created black jeans. I quickly changed and flopped back on the tree. I stared at the sky as I fell asleep and thought,'Finally happy for the first time I could remember in seven years.


End file.
